conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Independent Republic of Cascadia
. The Independent Republic of Cascadia, '''commonly refered to as just '''Cascadia or the Cascades, 'is a independent country in the Pacific Northwest region of North America. Cascadia consists of most of the former sub-national states/provinces of Washington and Oregon, as well as significant parts of the surrounding states of British Columbia, California, Montana, Idaho, Alaska and small areas of Nevada, and the Yukon Territory. The region is bounded by the Pacific Ocean to the west and the North American Continental Divide to the east, and includes the entirety of every watershed draining into the Pacific Ocean from the Copper River in Alaska south to the Russian River in California. Politically, Cascadia consists of portions of the United States and Canada. Canada is a federal state governed by a parliamentary democracy with a constitutional monarchy; the United States is a federal constitutional republic. Cascadia is a Federal Subsiardity Parlimentary Republic Demographics Cascadia is home to more than 20 million people, predominantly Caucasians of European ancestry but with significant minority populations of Asians, Blacks, Hispanics, and Native Americans, along with diminished but still impressive numbers of salmon, eagles, grizzly bears, killer whales, and wolves. In recent years the wildlife has flourished, some populations returning to numbers as they were in 1995. History The region now known as Cascadia was first inhabited thousands of years ago by Native Americans whose ancestors migrated from Asia via the Bering land bridge in Alaska. European exploration of the area began in the 18th century via sailing ships. Concurrently, trappers, fur traders, and explorers began to find overland routes to Cascadia from the eastern parts of North America. The idea of an autonomous state in the region first appeared at this time as well; Thomas Jefferson, who dispatched Lewis and Clark on the first official United States exploration of the area, envisioned a "Republic of the Pacific" that would be independent of the United States. There is a monument to them and their famous guide in Jeneau and the Vancover Metro area. Near collpase of the USA After the apperent collapse of US society the citizens of the American area of Cascadia became nervous due to their proximity to the land being fought in during the Second Mexican American War. As the war raged on the land of Canada was annexed on July 1st 2006. A political meeting over a Union was laughed at by the Canadian Government and in response the USA began it's invasion of Canada. Mexico won the war on 3rd of June 2008, the same day the American Army won the Inasion of Canada. While it gained masses of Land the USA lost most of California, Half of Nevada and Utah, and all of Arizona and New Mexico to Mexico. The citizens of Texas had declared independance before the end of the invasion and due to the implausiblity of moving troops to Texas the Declaration of Independance was recognized, hoping it would slow down the Mexicans. Surprisingly Mexico recognized the new country and they allied, then defeating the USA. The USA was alloed to keep an area of North California and they joined that with south Oregon to form the State of Jefferson. Due to the weakened USA the Sioux in The North Declared independance, storming the states capitals of the region they declared Independance they succeded. Cascadia Followed in August 2008. Independance Declared Independance War Culture Cascadian culture is an amalgam of various influences, including those of Europe and Asia, as well as of elements of the indigenous cultures that existed prior to large scale European settlement. 'Sports Soccer is much more popular in Cascadia than in most regions in English-speaking North America. The three MLS teams of the Vancouver Whitecaps FC, Seattle Sounders FC, and Portland Timbers battle yearly to claim the Cascadia Cup. The Flag of Cascadia, also known as the Doug Flag, has made many of its earliest televised appearances at games of these teams. Other popular sports in Cascadia are the American and Canadian brands of Football the professional teams in Cascadia include the Seattle Seahawks of the NFL and the B.C. Lions of the CFL as well as Basketball, Baseball and Hockey. Other professional teams include the Portland Trail Blazers of the NBA, the Seattle Mariners Baseball in MLB and the Seattle Storm of the WNBA as well as numerous semi-professional and minor league teams in various sports which enjoy a large local fan base. 'Food and Drink' Cascadia boasts hundreds of microbreweries and vineyards producing high quality, internationally recognized beers and wines. The worldwide popular Secession-Cascadian Dark Ale brewed in Portland by the Hopworks Urban Brewery. Economy Cascadia boasts an economy that generates more than $750 billion worth of goods and services each year. This places Cascadia in the top 20 economies of the world. 'Agriculture' Cascadian agiculture is a major economic segment. Some major crops include apples, wheat, potatoes, hay, cherries, peaches, grapes, and pears. Viticulture (winemaking) is becoming increasingly important, and Cascadian wines are renowned world-wide for quality. There is also extensive ranching and dairy-farming. 'Aerospace' William Boeing founded the Boeing company in 1916 in Seattle, and ever since then Cascadia has been a leader in aerospace manufacturing. Today, Boeing's major production facilities are still located near Seattle, as are many sub-contractors and specialty manufacturers that serve the aerospace industry. In late 2016 the Cascadian Government 'Software' In 1979, Microsoft relocated from New Mexico to Bellevue, Washington. This was the beginning of the "Silicon Forest" which propelled Cascadia into leadership in development of software and computer technology. In 2013 it overtook Silicon Valley in Mexico as the largest Software innovator. Foreign Relations Cascadia is apart of the United Nations (UN), the World Trade Organization (WTO) and the Pacific Economic Zone (PEZ). It's relationship with the USA is the most dire. 'USA' Enviroment Cascadia was founded with the intention of being the world's greenest country. In 2007 the last oil well was shut down and in 2012 they announced 60% of cars were electric, becoming a becon of hope for humanity. A Cascadian invented the Electronic processor that fully charges an electric car in ten minutes. In 2020 90% of cars were electric and in 2030 Petrol run cars were banned. Sustainible Logging On average over 16 Billion is made in Cascadian wood and wood furniture in exports alone each year. For each tree felled four must be planted and 85% of Woodland is fully protected from logging. Geography Definitions of the region’s countries boundaries vary, but usually include the area between the Cascade Range and the Pacific Ocean, and some part of the Coast Mountains. Other definitions follow the boundaries of existing subnational entities, and usually include the territory of Washington, and Oregon, while others also include parts of California, British Columbia Idaho, Montana, Alaska and Yukon. In general, the area in and around the Cascadia region is commonly referred to as the Pacific Northwest. The area's biomes and ecoregions are distinct from surrounding areas. The resource-rich Salish Sea is shared between British Columbia and Washington, and the Pacific temperate rain forests, comprising the world’s largest temperate rain forest zone, stretch along the coast from Alaska to California. Long united by similar indigenous cultures, Cascadia was once briefly a single political unit, the Oregon Territory, which was jointly administered by the United States and Great Britain. The region was since been divided into different political jurisdictions, but Cascadia retained a sense of self identity. In his book, Nine Nations of North America, author Joel Garreau claimed that the Pacific Rim region he called Ecotopia had a different culture from that of what he called The Empty Quarter to the east, and was necessarily different economically as well as ecologically. It must be noted that the concept of “Ecotopia,” which is specific in its boundaries, does not identically match that of “Cascadia,” which varies in its definition. Much of Cascadia is, to this day, untamed wilderness. Cascadia boasts the second highest peak in North America, Mount Logan, the highest mountain range in North America (the Saint Elias Mountains), as well as many other significant mountains. Additionally, the fourth largest river in what is currently the United States, the Columbia River, is in Cascadia, as are many other rivers. Politics Administration Political Provinces *Chinook *Vancouver Island *Rockies *British Columbia *Chinook Washington *Oregon *Auora *Juneau *Copper *Yukon *Idaho *Montana Category:Masteriresworld Category:Masterire